No son Celos
by sawako love
Summary: Esto no le podía ocurrir a el , menos con ella la princesa furia Patakis
1. 1

No podía concentrar su mirada en el libro de biología que tenia en sus manos , su cabeza daba mil vueltas y no estaba concentrado para estudiar .

Pero era la única escusa que encontró para permanecer en la biblioteca de la escuela , no quería salir

Quería esconderse y ese era el lugar perfecto por que si señores Arnold se estaba escondiendo , por primera ves no quería ayudar a alguien , es mas tenia ganas de pegarle a alguien .

Todo comenzó hace unas semas atrás cuando toda la escuela se encontraba revolucionada por el baile de verano . Como era común estaban todos desesperados por conseguir una cita para el baile .

El no tenia ese problema ya que hace unos meses el por ultima ves le pidió a Lila que fuera su novia y esta luego de tanta insistencia acsedio , haci que el iría con su ahora NOVIA Lila .

Su amigo Gerald iría con Phoet que hace años son novios , todo hiba bien no habían complicaciones o eso pensó

-oye muevete cabeza de balón - dijo una rubia de pelo ondulada , era Helga , hace una año había cambiado ya no tenia su uniceja, no tenia sus dos coletas y no llevaba su vestido rosa , ahora era una linda señorita de 15 años solo que con la misma actitud

-pasa Helga- comento el rubio que también había cambiado , era el capitán del equipo de basket y por lo tanto su físico había mejorado , el seguía igual de humildad y cooperativo que siempre

Los dos rubios entraron al salón de clases , era la primera ves después de 5 años en los que entraban al mismo tiempo al salón

Luego de salvar el vecindario Helga se habría alegado de todos ellos y con la única que tenia amistad había sido Phoet , pero con el resto ya ni siquiera los insultaba , ahora pasaba por el lado de ellos ignorándolos y hablando con chicos o chicas de grados superiores .

Arnold aun seguía insistiendo con volver a tener una "amistad" con ella , no entendía por que simplemente se alejo de ellos - emm.. Helga- llamo el rubio a la chica- me prestarías tus apuntes de biología - pido tratando de tener una conversación con la chica .

Ella levanto su mirada , se encontró con los ojos azules de el un nerviosismo se apodero de ella , - mm- afirmo entregándole los apuntes , hace años que decidió dejar de hablarle , solo para no ilucionarse mas

-Gracias - sonrió el otro rubio decepcionado por no conseguir que hablara - emm.. Iras al baile ? - pregunto quería habablarle

Ella alzo de nuevo la mirada enojada - no te intereza - contestó enojada- pero no iré no me gusta los baile- miro hacia otro lado la verdad es que por un momento se iluciono pensando que el la pudiera invitar pero seria imposible el iría con su "NOVIA SEÑORITA PERFECION"

\- Ooo .. Sera divertido ven - insistió animado - no hace falta una pareja - sonrió y eso la molesto , seria la burla de todos si llegaba sin nadie y el parecía contento con eso

\- Y quien dijo que no me han invitado - contraatacó la rubia y esa frase le había borrado la sonrisa al rubio y sintió un nudo en la garganta y una extraña presión el el pecho

\- a-ahh- se limito a decir , algo no le había gustado - ha-haci que tienes pareja? - pregunto enojado por algún motivo

\- sigue sin inportarte- respondió enojada - si ya terminaste con los apuntes - extendió la mano para que se lo devolviera

El hiba a decir algo cuando la profesora de Biología entro al aula , y mando a todos a tomar asiento y silencio.

Paso las primeras horas pensando en lo que mensonio Helga y por algún motivo estaba enojado y triste al mismo tiempo


	2. 2

Helga pov

Luego de que helga tuviera esa incomoda conversación con Arnol estaba decidida le demostraría a ese idiota que ella si podía tener una cita .

Ya no le importaba si Phoet estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo,solo sabia que le demostraria a todos esos zopencos que Helga G pataki también podía ser una chica..

Así que si hay estaba ella caminando por los pasillos, del casi básico colegio ya que hace 10 minutos habían terminado las clase ,con un rumbo fijo .

La chancha de fútbol americano .

Una ves llego busco con la mirada a su objetivo y como ella se lo imaginaba hay estába el .

Uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela LORENZO con los años se había convertido en unos de los chicos más deciables por las adolecen tes .

Al ser el sub capitán del equipo su cuerpo había cambiado asiendo lo así un chico de hombros anchos ,pecho marcado ,y su rostro una "belleza" como le decían las chicas con su pelo castaño y sus ojos celestes con una pizca de gris que dejaban mucho que desear en otras palabra uno de los 10 más deseados .

No espero a que el chico la notará como es común ella se hacerlo a paso firme sin fijarse en la mirada de intriga por parte del equipo

Una ves llego lo vio de espalda a ella hablando con Harold del próximo juego

-supongo que tienes razón -dijo el capitán Harold el también había cambiado gracias a que en su niñez fue medio rubusto como decía el eso le permitió que en su adolecencia esas grasas "extras " se convirtieran en músculos-usaremos esa forma..-el chico callo al notar la presencia de la rubia

-Harold. .-Lorenzo movió su mano en frente de la cara del chico -hey..!!-llamo de nuevo ,al fijarse que miraba atento atrás de el decidió darse vuelta

-...-no podía ser se había quedado sin vos *maldita sea se suponía que venia decidida no ¿?-yo..-callo de nuevo

Sonrió al verla tan nerviosa -Helga?- se hizo el asombrado aun que tenia una leve sospecha de por qué la rubia estaba enfrente de el

-necesitas algo ?- volvió a preguntar ,pero no recibió respuesta -si no es así .. mm volveré a lo mío - se dio vuelta ignorandola, amaba tener el control

Al ver esa actitud tuvo más que valor se podría decir que la ira la estaba consumiendo -Escucha Lorenzo -hablo fuerte y claro -acepto ,no lo volveré a repetir así que espero que aya prestado atención zopenco- sin decir más se marchó con la cara roja y recién dándose cuenta de las miradas que tenia sobre ella

No es como si le importara pero jamás pensó hacer eso y muchos menos hacerlo frente a medía escuela . En momentos así quería que la tierra se la tragara

Luego de esa es en Harold salio de subimprecn inicial y mas confundido que antes no se aguanto más y pregunto -Maldicn Lorenzo que rayos hiciste para que la furia Pataki pisara el campo- encerio no podía creer que esa mujer loca entrará y saliera a su antojo

Miro a su amigo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y lo vio hacer un movimiento de victoria con su mano -Pues..!creo que tengo cita para el baile de verano amigo -

Y si Helga al fin había aceptado su peticio paea ir a baile juntos ,desde hace mas de 1 semana la venia invitando . No queria saber por qué el cambio tan repentino pero definitivamente estaba que estallaba de felicidad .

No me maten se que me tarde en subir este capitulo .. lo lamen pero tuve pequeños problemas . Estaré actualizandolo prometo

Besos


End file.
